Ask the Ninjago characters!
by NinjagoZanelover
Summary: Send in awkward, funny, scary, any dare or questions! I will delete any inappropriate or adult like stuff, so don't send any at ALL.
1. Kai's fate rests on your reviews

ZMlover: HEY PEEPS IT'S ZaneMetaknightlover! I am making a truth or dare story so ple-

Kai: Please send in any questions and/or dares!

ZMlover: YOU STOLE MY LINE SPIKEHEAD!

Kai: AH SAVE ME!

Zane: Hi guys!

Jay and Cole: Was ' up!

Kai: THE CHANCE OF ME BEING SLICED MEAT!

Zane: Gosh Kai, you only stole one line, whats wrong with that?

ZMlover: I'm the author, not him. Now while I chase Kai, please send in any q's or d's for me. Especialy the Kai fans. If you want your precious Kai to live, send in stuff.

Cole: You're SO evil!

ZMlover: Hehe, I know. :D


	2. School is making me busy

**OMG 7 Reviews already?! Thank you peeps! CAKE 4 ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

ZMlover: *pant pant* Ok, I'm done chasing Kai.

Kai: *pant pant* MEAN

Zane: Do we have to do this?

ZMlover: Yes my love :3

Zane: o_O

Cole: LOLZ

Jay: What?

Cole: What what?

Kai: What what what?

ZMlover: STOP PLAYING THE 'WHAT' GAME

All but Zane: YES MA'AM

ZMlover: Now, the first d/t is from _Rainheart344:_

_Ok. does Cole know who Jayfeather is? If he doesn't, make him read ALL FOUR WARRIORS SERIES! I'm sooo evil today!_

Cole: Jayfeather? Is that Jay with a feather?

Kai: *face plam* No Nimwad, its a character from...Four Warriors? I guess thats the title.

Cole: Do I have to read ALL the series?

ZMlover: Um, since I don't know what Four Warriors is, then you can only read ONE book. Also cause you might die of boredom.

Cole: Thanks?

ZMlover: Welcome.

Zane: Can we continue?

ZMlover: You can do the next review :3

Zane: Ok. Next one is from _webchow:_

_This is for kai: will you make me a giant ham sandwich?_

Kai: A what?

ZMlover: A ham sandwich thats giant.

Kai: *sigh* Give me an apron.

Cole: Here. *hands apron to Kai*

Kai: See you guys later.

Jay: Next reveiw is from _ninjagosilverninja:_

_Okay I have a question for Cole. Why was he afraid of dragons in the first place?_

Cole: When I was a kid, my dad told me a story about a dragon. After that, I dreamt about the same dragon, but it tried to EAT ME

Zane: Thats very SAD. *derps*

Jay: I agree with Zane. *derps*

Cole: MEAN

ZMlover, Zane, and Jay: *LOLZ*

Cole: MMEEAANN. Next review is from _GrayNinja0110:_

_I got a good dare for Kai :) *laughs evily* Kai:What are you thinking? *scared* Cole:Hahahah scared of a girl Me:ok cole thats it can kai kiss cole? Kai and Cole:WHAT EWWWW KISS THAT PIG . . NOOOOO!_

Kai and Cole: WHAT KISS THAT PIG NO!

Jay: HAHA

Zane and ZMlover: KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS

Kai: Do we have to do this?

ZMlover: Do it or else you're going to the hospital.

Kai and Cole: O_O Eh, Im gonna regret this. *kiss* AHHHHH *runs to the river*

ZMlover: Hehe

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get everyones, I'm like super busy alot of times, and my friends, Evita and Gabby, visted me today and I'm playing Kirby: Return to dreamland with them after this**

**Gabby: FINALLY**

**Evita: FAIL  
**

**Me: WHAT EVER**


	3. No more reviews til I get everyones ToD

**So much reviews already?! COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED (: :)**

* * *

Zmlover: I am sorry if I can not get every ones reviews or question, dares...and stuff. I'm trying to fit everyones in.

Kai: Since this might be a long chapter, lets get started! First one is from _shannahnice: To Jay: What exactly see do you see in Nya? She's so ugly!_

Jay and Kai: HOW DARE YOU CALL NYA UGLY

Nya: Some one called me ugly?!

Cole: Not cool! Also, she's pretty...

Zane: ...? Cole, why did you call Nya pretty? *gasp* Do you like her?!

Cole: N-no!

Jay: Woah, back of wesile! She's mine! Oh, and by the way, I like her because she has a great personality and she's beautiful!

Kai: Hey shut up Jay!

Zane: OH GOD GUYS WE HAVE A CHAPTER TO DO SO JUST SHUT UP!

Everyone but ZMlover: ...

Zane: God...now, next one is from _Kittynip: Ah truth or dare. Good times. Good times. Now what can I force you guys to do..._

_Kai-dare:make a perfect sword(haha he'll never be able to acomplish this)_

_Zane-dare: have a blinking contest with a cat_

_Cole-dare:renew your fear of dragons then spend 10 minutes with all four dragons in a small space, preferablly a closet_

_Jay-truth:did you have a girlfreind(s) before Nya. If so how many and what where they like._

_Nya-dare:kissy, cole, now._

_Lloyd-dare:don't eat any candy for (x) many chapters._

_Sensei Wu-truth:how old are_ you.

_I__ think I got everyone. Not my most creative bunch of truth/dares but they will do._

Kai: I can totally make a sword! Everyone knows that I was born in a blackmith shop!

ZMlover: Here. *Gives Kai a piece of metal*

Kai: *Tries to forge a sword but fails* ...

Jay: HAHA THAT SWORD LOOKS LIKE AN 'S'! BWAHAHA

Kai: SHUT UP

ZMlover: MOVING ON...Zane, your turn?

Zane: Oh yeah...but where can we-

ZMlover: -get a cat? *holds up a white cat* Let's do this!

Everyone but Zane: 3-2-1-GO!

Zane: *stare*

Cat: *stare*

~10 min later~

Cole and Kai: *fast asleep*

Cat: *blink* meow... *runs away*

ZMlover and Jay: ZANE WON!

Cole and Kai: HUH?! *falls*

Jay: Hehe.

Kai: Cole...

Cole: No no no no *gets pushed into closet* *stares at Rocky and others* H-hi Rocky...

~10 min later~

Cole: *walks out* See, I'm fine...

Zane: My early assessment tells me that you were 99.9% scared.

Cole: EHHHHHHHH

Jay: My turn, no I didn't have any girlfriends before Nya. Done. Wait, what was the next dare?

ZMlover: *whispers to Zane* He's not gonna like this. *talks in normal voice* Nya has to kiss...Cole...

Jay and Nya: WAIT WHAT?!

Cole: No way! *in mind* _Score!_

ZMlover: I don't want to look...

Nya and Cole: *kisses*

Jay: *faints*

Zane: Uhhh, next one is for Lloyd.

Lloyd: (grown up) I CANT EAT CANDY?! WAIT, for how long?

ZMlover: As long as I say, and I say you can't eat candy for 2 chapters!

Lloyd: AW NO!

ZMlover: Now go back to Destiny's Bounty.

Lloyd: Ok...

ZMlover: Next is for, Sensei?

SW (Sensei Wu): You called?

ZMlover: Sensei, your truth is how old are you? *Smirk*

SW: I am 101 years old.

All but Zane: *smirk* *Smirk* hehehe

SW: silence...

Zane: Um, let's do the next review. This one is from _Ra__inbowDragon127:_

_Kai-dare: Go kiss Sensei! (tee hee)  
Jay-truth: How many times had you kissed your pillow?  
Zane-truth: Do you ever dream of having love?  
Cole-dare: Stay in a closet with Skales.  
Lloyd-truth: Do you like being a teen?  
Nya-dare: Go through Kai's underwear drawer._

_Heh, I know. These are some weird dares or truths._

Kai: I HAVE TO KISS SENSEI WU?!

ZMlover: *Crack knuckles* H-o-s-p-i-t-a-l

Kai: *in mind* _Which is better? _Hosptial_ or kissing my Sensei? ...Hospital it is._ *back in real life* I choose hospital.

ZMlover: You're lucky Sensei didn't hear you choose hospital... *smiles evily*

Kai: *gulp*

~10 minutes of fighting with Kai~

ZMlover: That was fun! I think...

Cole: Where's Kai?

ZMlover: I sent him to the hospital already.

Jay: EVIL

ZMlover: What ever, Jay, how many times had you kissed your pillow?

Jay: I kissed it...about 100 times.

Cole: HAHAHA *get's slapped in face by ZMlover* OW! What was that for?!

ZMlover: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know actually, I just did it randomly.

Cole: WHAT

ZMlover: Zane, do you ever dream of love?

Zane: Um, define love for me.

ZMlover: *smiles cutely* It's when two people like each other very much.

Zane: Do you mean like what Jay and Nya have?

ZMlover: Yep, and I also have a liking for you! *cuddles up on Zane*

Zane: O_o

Jay: MOVING ON BEFORE ZMLOVER GOES NUTS!

ZMlover: *snaps out of love trance* Wha-...Oh yeah! I totally forgot about the chapter!

Jay and Cole: *face palm*

ZMlover: WHAT EVER, I'm gonna get Skales. *snaps fingers to make Skales appear*

Skales: WHAT AM I DOING HERE! *gets pushed into closet*

Cole: OH NO NO NOOOOO *gets pushed into closet with Skales* Hi-hi Skales, how's the weather were you weird human snakes live?

~7 min later~

Cole: *gets out of closet* OH THANK LORD THATS OVER

Skales**:** THAT WAS THE WORST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME *runs away*

ZMlover: Um, ok? Lloyd, your turn.

Lloyd: Hu-huh? O-oh right, I kind of like being a teen, but then that means I will miss all the new kid things, so its a 50% liking and a 50% hating.

ZMlover: huh, never thought you felt that way...MOVING ON! *smiles evilly* Nya...your turn.

Nya: I already did the dare, besides, it wasn't hard. *pulls Kai's red My Little Pony underwear* At home when I do the laundry, I all ways have to go through his underwear.

ZMlover: HE LIKE MLP?! HAHAHAHAHA

Jay: HAHA, L-let's m-move o-on, HAHA, this one is from _Guest:_

_to kai: is that ur real hair or is it a porqupine? I think thats how u spell it *shrugs*_

Kai: No, it's my real hair, OK?

ZMlover: Ok, not...this next one is from_ donkey whisperer:_

_What are ALL the ninjas last names? Oh and Lloyd( lloyd is my favorite character) do you have a biggest fear? Mine is the dark and fire( do not make fun of me!). Donkey rock! Pease!:)_

**(Some of these last names might be made up or inspired by cause I can't think of any other last names, and I'm sorry if I didn't spell it right.)**

Jay: My last name is Walker.

Cole: Mine is Brookstone.

Kai: Ember.

Zane: And mine is Julien.

ZMlover: Cole and Kai's last names make total sense. Lloyd, your turn.

Lloyd: My fear is me and my dad having the final battle, but, that's how life is you know.

Everyone else: Awww

ZMlover: Let us do the next ToD, this one is from another guest, huh,

_okay for Zane if you're a nindroid why do you eat food and go to the bathroom_

Zane: Because I want to see what it is like to be human :(

ZMlover: DONT BE SAD CAUSE IF YOU'RE SAD THEN I AM SAD!

Zane: O_o O-ok...

Kai: Let's just continue, this ToD is from _I like racecars7:_

_Kai: Truth: Why is your hair always spiky and how do you get it that way? Dare: Admit that you have anger problems._  
_Zane: Truth:What was your life before you where a ninja? Dare:To call sensei an old man._  
_Jay: Truth: What do you dislike about Nya? Dare: Play seven minutes in heaven with Nya._  
_Cole: Truth: Be honest, are you ticklish? Dare: If your ticklish, you have to let ZMlover tickle you for ten minutes._

Kai: My hair makes me more awesome, right fan girls?

Kai's fan girls: *squeal* OMG ITS KAI YAY

ZMlover: At least Zane has fan girls in the T.V show! Plus me!

Kai: What ever, and I use hair gel, I don't know what kind, but I just do.

Jay: Admit you have anger problems.

Kai: *scoffs* I do not!

Jay: *raises eyebrow* I'm gonna kiss Nya now.

Kai: *raging* YOU BETTER NOT YOU WEISIL!

Jay: See?

Kai: WHA-...oh...

ZMlover: *Face palm* Zane?

Zane: My life was helping out the villagers in the snowy village that could not withstand the cold there because I was maybe the only one who was used to the cold. In my free time, I meditate in the icy lake where Sensei Wu found me. (BTW, this is real, I read it in a Ninjago book called, Ninjago: Zane, Ninja of Ice)

Kai: And your dare?

ZMlover: SENSEI! ZANE WANTS TO CALL YOU SOME THING!

SW: Yes Zane?

Zane: Hi old man.

Everyone else but Zane and SW: *Sniker* HAHA

SW: What's so funny? It was true, well, hi Zane. *leaves*

Jay: What just happened?

Zane: A conversation happened Jay.

ZMlover: HAHA NICE ONE ZANE

Jay: *growls*

Cole: Jay, your turn.

Jay: Oh yeah, the only thing I dislike about Nya is that the fact that she has a hot-headed brother, but that's not really a complaint about her because she's perfect. My dare though, this is gonna be fun.

Kai: *scorching hot now*

ZMlover: LET'S DO THIS!

Jay and Nya: *goes into closet*

Cole: Starting...NOW! *starts the clock*

~7 minutes later~

Jay: THAT WAS THE BEST MOMENT IN HISTORY EVER!

Nya: I agree!

Kai: I disagree...

Cole: MY TURN, lets say that I am ticklish, OK? What's my dare again?

ZMlover: TO LET ME TICKLE YOU! *tickles Cole*

Cole: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA

Zane: Ok, that's enough, he'll die of laughter if you continue!

ZMlover: *stops tickling* Oh, I forgot about that. *coughs* Next one is from_ StarlightDark:_

_Im not logged in _

_Sensei Wu- do you know Albus Dumbledore? _

_Lloyd- Sit on a chair and stare at candie for a whole chapter, but you cant eat it _

_Kai- watch My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_

_ Cole- make something edible _

_J__ay- sit in the fridge for an hour for no good reason. _

_Zane- do you like deli meat? _

_Nya- do you like blue?_

SW: I do not know of this Albus Dumbldore.

ZMlover: Lloyd, show your uncle Harry Potter after this.

Lloyd: Ok. Oh, I have to stare at candy and not eat it for the whole chapter, right? No prob. *Sits down and stares at candy*

ZMlover: Ok? Zane, could you get the 'My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic' thing? Cole, grab the T.V for Kai.

Both: Ok. *gets and brings the stuff* Here.

ZMlover: That was fast. Ok Kai, watch this for the whole chapter even though the dare really doesn't say that.

Kai: Ooooookkkkk. *Watches MLP*

Cole: I already made some thing in my spare time before this chapter started, so here. *gives ZMlover soup*

ZMlover: Let's hope this is good...*eats soup and pretends to like it* *cough* I-it is g-good.

Cole: Cool :) *walks away to clean bowl*

ZMlover: *barfs on Jay*

Jay: WHAT THE HECK?!

ZMlover: Meh. Only the potatoes tasted edible.

Jay: I'm gonna go sit in the fridge now. See you guys in 1 hour. *sits in fridge*

Cole: Zane?

Zane: Oh yeah. Yes I do like Deli Meat because Season 2 Episode 2 home shows Kai trying to eat Deli Meat but I ate it all and left a note.

Kai: I still remember that...:(

Nya: Oh Kai...yes I like blue because when I was a little kid, I always looked up to the sky and saw blue. *Blushes* And now it reminds me of Jay...

Kai: *Wants to slap Jay's face a lot of times*

Jay: I'm here!

Kai: *slaps Jay's face*

Jay: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Kai: Cause I wanted to. Lloyd! The chapter is done!

Lloyd: It is? Ok, I'm coming.

ZMlover: See you guys later.

* * *

**I have a request for all of my reviewers, please don't send anymore reviews because I'm trying to put in EVERYONES ToD, and there's so much...so could you help me? I'm sorry if this saddens, angers or do anything to you at all...**


End file.
